Tsukimi
by Lady Auburn
Summary: For event ALM/"...Kau tidak professional sebagai seorang prajurit medis, ya, Sakura-san?"/"Lihat, dan rasakan, Sakura-san. Aku belum pulih total!"/"Bisakah kali ini kita membuat tsukimi-dango yang lebih manis dari biasanya?"/"Menikahlah denganku, dan seluruh Konoha-Suna akan bersatu. Kau dan aku. Mereka melihat kita."/EDITEDandREPOST!


_**Tsukimi**_

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pair : SasoSaku**

**Themes : Moon**

**For event A Lifetime of Memories**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari cerah di Suna. Dedebuan hangat Suna mendesir halus seirama hembusan angin. Masih hangat, masih sama hangatnya seperti dulu.

Aku berdiri menatap awan, menyapa angin yang membawa serta dedaunan kecil yang gugur. Kukerjapkan mataku, sepertinya salah satu butir berkilau halus itu menerobos masuk selaput penglihatanku.

Kukencangkan jaket hijau lumut milikku yang beterbangan teratur. Permata _emerald_ku setengah membulat saat kulangkahkan kakiku lagi ke dalam desa, istri sang raja menyambutku ramah.

"Halo, Sakura-_san_," sapanya ramah. Rambut hijau panjangnya bergelayut mesra dengan angin debu Suna. "Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Yuuna-_sama_," jawabku sopan. Ia tertawa kecil.

"Jangan terlalu formal denganku, Sakura-_san_." Aku tersenyum kecil. "Kau tahu kalau aku tak suka dengan hal-hal berbau formal, bukan?"

"Aa, aku tahu, Yuuna-_san_," jawabku sekenanya.

"Baiklah, kita ke istana sekarang?" tanya Yuuna. Aku mengangguk kecil. Kami pun berjalan melewati para pedagang pasar yang tersenyum ramah pada kami. Sepertinya, kedua suami istri penguasa Suna telah merubah segalanya.

Wanita anggun di sebelahku ini adalah Yuuna Kazuki, yang telah berubah marga menjadi Sabaku. Ia gadis yang menyenangkan dan menenangkan dibalik mata _ruby_ teduh miliknya.

Pantas saja kalau raja memilihnya.

"_Konnichiwa_," sapaku ramah seraya membungkuk hormat. Surai merah mudaku mengikuti arah kepalaku.

"_Konnichiwa_, Sakura-_san_." Raja tersenyum lembut padaku saat aku menengadahkan kepala. Kulirik Yuuna yang tersenyum maklum ke arahku. Syukurlah, setidaknya ia tak kekanakan.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Sakura? Lama tidak jumpa." Raja sekadar berbasa-basi. Aku balas senyum kecilnya.

"Baik, Gaara-_sama_," jawabku lembut. Ia menggelengkan kepala kecil.

"Panggil aku seperti biasa. Kita ini teman lama, Sakura," ujar Gaara. Aku tertawa kecil, lalu mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah, kali ini kita akan kedatangan seorang prajurit yang menghilang selama 5 bulan yang akhirnya berhasil ditemukan dengan keadaan sekarat di hutan perbatasan Suna dengan Konoha."

"Prajurit yang hilang?" tanyaku memastikan. Gaara mengangguk. "Karena apa?"

"Kami sempat mengadakan pertempuran memperebutkan kawasan barat Oto yang kini sudah kami dapatkan. Banyak sekali prajurit yang diculik oleh mereka. Syukurlah ia bisa selamat." Yuuna menimpali. "Kami ingin mengirimnya ke Konoha, tetapi karena ia sudah terlalu sekarat untuk jarak yang sangat jauh dari Suna ke Konoha, kami putuskan untuk membawanya kemari lagi."

Aku mengangguk paham.

"Maaf kalau kami mengganggu aktifitas berlatihmu di Konoha…" gumam Yuuna tak enak. "Seluruh prajurit, terutama di bidang medis, sebagian besar dikirim ke wilayah timur untuk mengadakan perang dengan Oto yang ingin merebut kawasan timur Suna. Berhubung Sakura-_san_ adalah prajurit medis yang handal di Konoha, dan aku juga masih dalam keadaan yang cukup fatal untuk bekerja ekstra, kami mohon bantuannya."

Aku tertawa malu. "Aku tak sehebat itu, Yuuna-_san_. Kebetulan aku ada waktu luang. Senang bisa membantu."

"Lagipula aku memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk berkunjung setelah hampir 5 tahun tidak kemari," lanjutku. "Kalau boleh tahu, siapakah prajurit itu, Gaara-_san_?"

Terdengar suara ketukan kecil pintu ruang raja yang berdengung pelan di gendang telingaku. Sontak aku menoleh ke arah pintu, dan menemukan seorang prajurit kecil berpakaian medis menunduk hormat ke kami.

Sekali lagi, aku tersipu malu.

"Gaara-_sama_, prajurit itu telah sampai dan ia tengah dalam keadaan yang sangat gawat!" serunya dengan tersengal. Nafasnya terputus-putus. Gaara tetap tenang, sedangkan Yuuna terperangah kaget. Aku tahu.

Saatnya aku mulai beraksi.

"Tolong, ya, Sakura-_san_," ujar Gaara. Aku mengangguk cepat, lalu pamit pergi ke ruang kesehatan istana yang berada di lantai paling atas. Prajurit tadi berjalan cepat mengiringi langkahku yang lebar dan cepat.

"Kami sangat kewalahan saat Chiyo-_sama_ telah pergi. Para prajurit handal selalu dikirim ke pertempuran yang memakan waktu tak kurang dari sebulan." Prajurit pendek itu memulai pembicaraan denganku. "Dan para prajurit medis yang masih seumur jagung pun tak diberi kesempatan untuk belajar dengan ahlinya. Terima kasih kau sudah datang ke Suna, Sakura-_sama_."

Aku menatap lembut ke arahnya. "Kau tahu darimana namaku?"

"Percayalah, kau sudah cukup terkenal di Suna karena ikut menyelamatkan Gaara-_sama_ dari pertempuran hidup dan mati melawan Kiri." Aku tersipu malu, sekali lagi.

Gelak tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir _peach_ku yang saling bersentuhan atas dan bawah, membentuk sebuah sinkronisasi disebut gerakan tertawa. "Apa aku seterkenal itu?"

"Tentu saja, mungkin para _usagi _tercinta Yuuna-_sama_ pun mengenalmu," candanya. "Eh! Maafkan kelancangan saya memanggil 'kamu' ke Anda, Sakura-_sama_."

"Tak apa. Siapa namamu, hm?" tanyaku pelan. Ia menoleh.

"Namaku Mika Nakajima, Sakura-_sama_." Ia membungkuk hormat tanpa menghentikan langkahnya. Ia pun melepaskan helm besi –yang kuyakin sangat berat itu, dan menampakkan surai keemasan panjang miliknya.

Menawan, ternyata prajurit perempuan. Sama sepertiku.

"Kita senasib, ya, menjadi prajurit perempuan." Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. "Tapi, aku tak sehebat Anda, Sakura-_sama_. Sungguh!"

"Berlatihlah dengan serius, maka kau akan menjadi prajurit yang hebat." Kami akhirnya sampai di depan ruangan besar berpintu megah dengan ukiran bunga kamelia kesukaan Yuuna.

Oh iya, aku sampai lupa, kalau Yuuna juga menguasai bidang medis.

Ia tengah mengandung 5 bulan sekarang, dan Gaara –aku tahu, melarangnya untuk melakukan pekerjaan berat yang mengerahkan banyak sekali tenaga seperti ini. Apalagi, kondisinya prajurit ini tengah sekarat habis bertempur.

"Kami datang!" seru Mika saat kami memasuki ruangan itu. Ruangan itu berdebu, sungguh. Di tengah ruangan ada satu tempat tidur besar yang ditempati oleh prajurit itu. Ia hanya menggunakan celana dan bertelanjang dada, serta memiliki rambut _scarlet_ menyala. Mirip Gaara, namun wajahnya nampak lebih lembut dari Gaara.

Ia tak sadarkan diri. Kedua matanya terpejam intens. Aku langsung menghambur ke tempat tidur besar itu, lalu memeriksa keadaannya. Nafasnya tak teratur, darah terus menguar dari hidungnya. Aku mencoba menstabilkan nafasnya dengan memberinya instruksi –bahkan aku tak tahu ia mendengarnya atau tidak.

Aku mencoba membersihkan luka-luka yang dialaminya. Luka cakaran dan cabikan binatang, serta gigitan taring kelelawar menghiasi punggungnya. Pinggangnya dihiasi bekas cambukan yang berkali-kali terhujam. Miris sekali keadaannya. Untung saja ia masih hidup.

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga menutup luka-lukanya lalu memberinya obat bius. Keadaan seperti ini memang membuat jantungku berdebar 3 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Darah terus mengucur.

Prajurit-prajurit bidang medis yang lain ikut membantuku dengan membawakan peralatan-peralatan yang kubutuhkan. Aku harus meracik obat untuk orang ini nanti.

Gawat, pendarahan semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Tolong ambilkan sirih di atas rak!" seruku. Aku akan menyumpal hidungnya dengan daun sirih. Kacau, kacau sekali. Ruangan ini menjadi amat sibuk dengan hadirnya pemuda ini. Ia masih tak sadarkan diri. Tak kusangka, tempat tidur menjadi kemerahan sekarang, begitu juga dengan tanganku yang kini tengah kubasuh dengan air sebaskom di bawah tempat tidur.

"Sakura-_sama_, beristirahatlah sejenak." Seorang prajurit wanita mengisyaratkanku untuk mundur. Tidak, aku harus menyelamatkan nyawanya. Aku jauh dari Konoha untuk orang ini, dan aku tak boleh menyia-nyiakannya.

Aku menggeleng cepat. Seorang prajurit lagi memberiku seikat daun sirih, langsung saja aku menyumpal hidung kiri pemuda itu yang sedari tadi terus mengeluarkan darah.

Panik menguasai diriku kala pemuda ini tampak makin melemah. Kudengarkan lagi dan kurasakan, denyut jantung dan nadinya semakin melemah.

Tidak, ini tak boleh terjadi. Aku seorang prajurit medis harus bisa menangani ini semua! Aku tak mau semua orang menatapku jijik. Bagaimana seorang penyelamat raja bisa kalah melawan seorang prajurit yang bahkan menghilang tanpa tahu rimbanya selama 5 bulan dari Suna?

Aku lelah, benar-benar lelah. Kini telah genap 3 jam aku menangani pemuda ini. Akhirnya, pemuda ini tertidur lelap. Nafasnya kembali teratur, begitu pula dengan detak jantung dan denyut nadinya.

Aku bersyukur, _Kami-sama_ masih mau membantuku kali ini.

**oOo**

Tepat 3 hari aku di Suna hanya untuk mengawasi prajurit muda itu agar kembali pulih. Mata _hazel_nya sering menatap lurus ke arah tempat dimana para _geisha_ istana berkumpul. Kadang kosong, lembut, lalu nanar dan berkabut.

Pemuda ini tak semudah yang dibayangkan. Mungkin akan butuh waktu ekstra untuk merawatnya.

Namanya Akasuna no Sasori. Ia adalah cucu adopsi dari Chiyo-_sama_. Apakah ia juga punya kemampuan medis seperti Chiyo-_sama_?

Semakin hari, aku merasakan perubahan dalam dirinya. Pada hari pertama ia sadar, ia terus saja berpangku tangan di hadapanku dan menatapku kosong. Kau tahu, _hazel_ miliknya seakan menembus jantungku.

Dan di hari kedua, ia baru memperkenalkan sebagian kecil dirinya yang membuatku semakin penasaran.

"Hai, Sasori-_san_." Aku menghampirinya. Tatapannya kini beralih kepadaku. "Sedang mengawasi tempat para _geisha_?"

Ia mengangguk pelan, lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Aku tahu ini tak akan berhasil.

"Lalu, siapakah yang kau sukai di antara _geisha_-_geisha_ itu, Sasori-_san_?" Aku memberanikan diri bertanya padanya. Ia menundukkan kepala.

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu bukan?" Menyebalkan.

"Baiklah, tenang-tenang saja kau disini memperhatikannya sampai mati kalau kau tak berani mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam hatimu sebenarnya," candaku. Ia menoleh ke arahku dan memandangku marah –sedikit. Setidaknya, aku berhasil membuatnya berekspresi kali ini.

"Jangan pedulikan aku, Sakura-_san_. Pergilah." Ia memanggilku Sakura-_san_… Ia memanggilku Sakura! Senangnya!

"Sa-Sakura-_san_?" tanyaku memastikan namun tak menghilangkan bias gembira di wajahku.

"Ada yang salah dalam pengejaannya?" tanyanya balik. Aku menggeleng pasti.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita hari ini berlatih bersama para prajurit lain, Sasori-_san_?" tawarku. Senang rasanya bila ia mau berlatih dengan teman-temannya mulai hari ini.

Ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Aku hanya ingin sendirian," jawabnya. "Lagipula aku belum pulih total, dan sampai kapan pun kau tak akan pernah bisa membuatku sembuh total seperti kala itu. Aku sudah terbiasa sendiri sekarang."

Menakjubkan, ia berkata panjang lebar kali ini.

Sepertinya guncangan syoknya sudah mulai menghilang.

"Hn, baiklah Sasori-_san_. Bagaimana dengan berlatih denganku?" Ia berjengit heran. "Kenapa?"

"Tak apa. Hanya saja, kau tidak professional sebagai seorang prajurit medis, ya, Sakura-_san_?"

"Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu, Sasori-_san_?" Aku berusaha menyembunyikan raut marah di wajahku.

"Kau tahu aku belum sembuh total, dan kini memaksaku untuk latihan. Bukankah itu namanya tidak professional, hm?" Menyebalkan sekali, gaya bicaranya terlalu berlebihan. Padahal sebelumnya ia datar-datar saja.

"Bukan begitu, Sasori-_san_. Aku hanya ingin kau cepat pulih dengan bertemu dengan teman-teman sesama prajuritmu. Bukankah kau sudah merindukan mereka?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah terbiasa tanpa mereka." Aku menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu, Sasori-_san_. Kuharap kau akan datang makan siang nanti. Jangan sampai lupa, mengerti?" Aku berjalan melewati koridor. Langkah yang saling bersahutan terdengar jelas. Jelas sekali, ada satu orang lagi yang berjalan di hadapanku.

Aku dan orang itu bertemu. Ia berpakaian _kimono_ warna hijau muda dengan lambang bunga anyelir. Ia menjepit rambut panjang hitam miliknya dengan hiasan bunga lily. Aku tampak takjub melihat penampilannya.

Ia benar-benar sempurna, tetapi apa peduliku?

Aku melangkah dan terus melangkah dan kini aku melewatinya mencapai sepuluh langkah.

Eh, tapi mau kemana gadis tadi? Ke toilet?

Di ujung koridor hanya ada jendela besar yang diperhatikan oleh Sasori sedari tadi… Apa jangan-jangan wanita itu…

Pantas saja ia terburu-buru!

"HEI! JANGAN BERTINDAK BODOH! KAU MAU BUNUH DIRI, HAH?"

**oOo**

Dan kini malam terakhirku di Suna. Aku ingin menemui Sasori sekali lagi dan berkata bahwa aku akan pulang ke Konoha besok.

Pertengahan Oktober telah tiba, dan aku tengah duduk di beranda samping barat istana kerajaan Suna. Sang dewi malam tengah bercanda ria di atas langit membiaskan sinar lembutnya ke atas air kolam yang beriak-riak sesekali tanda kehidupan. Kabut-kabut menyingkir dan membiarkan sang dewi malam menguasai malam ini sepenuhnya. Indah sekali.

Hari ini, aku kembali merayakan _tsukimi _sendirian.

Semua anggota keluargaku telah menghilang dimakan perang, dan aku selalu berusaha untuk hidup mandiri di Konoha. Uang tak perlu bagiku, karena aku hidup di istana sebagai prajurit medis dan aku bisa makan semua tanaman yang aku ketahui di hutan antah berantah. Menjadi pintar juga menguntungkan untuk bertahan hidup, bukan?

"Sedang menikmati _tsukimi_, Sakura-_san_?" Suara pemuda.

Aku sontak menoleh ke belakang. Tak salah lagi, itu dirinya.

"Kalau melihat bulan tanpa _tsukimi_-_dango_ dan teman-teman seperti ini bisa dikatakan _tsukimi_, sih…" jawabku seadanya. Kakiku turun dari pelataran lantai kayu lebar. Istana ini masih sangat tradisional, dan aku sangat menyukainya karena aku teringat dengan tempat berkumpulnya para prajurit medis di Konoha.

"Hm, boleh aku ikut?" Aku mengangkat bahu, dan ia langsung duduk di sebelahku. Ia melipat kedua kakinya ke dalam, lalu menatap ke atas memperhatikan dewi malam mengelus lembut wajahnya. "Waktu itu benar-benar hiburan bagiku, Sakura-_san_."

"Jangan ingatkan aku, Sasori-_san_. Itu hal yang memalukan." Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Sasori tertawa kecil. "Bodoh sekali aku menyangkanya akan bunuh diri, sementara kau sendiri ada di dekat jendela besar itu."

"Dan kau juga tak bunuh diri meski sebelumnya aku tak ada di dekatmu, buktinya kau masih ada disini. Mungkin kalau aku tak ada, kau sudah bunuh diri." Aku melanjutkan santai. Aku masih ingat saat gadis itu mendatangi Sasori di dekat jendela besar ujung koridor, dan aku berteriak bodoh padanya agar tidak bunuh diri.

Bodoh, benar-benar bodoh.

"Kau benar-benar keluar dari karakter aslimu yang tenang waktu itu, Sakura-_san_," ujar Sasori di sela tawanya. "Bagaimana pun, kau konyol."

"Hentikan!" seruku kesal. "Jangan membuatku lebih malu dari ini, aku tak mau membawa kenangan memalukan sampai Konoha nanti!"

Ia mengerjap terkejut. Sekali lagi, bodoh.

"Kau mau kembali ke Konoha, setelah seminggu disini?" Sasori menggapai tanganku, lalu meletakkannya di keningnya. "Lihat, dan rasakan, Sakura-_san_. Aku belum pulih total!"

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. "Hei, tetapi aku juga punya kehidupan di Konoha, Sasori-_san_."

Ia menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirku. "Untuk hari ini, kita tanggalkan sufiks –_san_ dari nama masing-masing."

Aku mendengus. "Seenaknya saja."

"Ayolah, ini malam terakhirmu disini-" Oh iya, dia benar. "-kita harus mendapatkan kenangan bagus dalam _tsukimi_ kali ini."

"Tumben," dengusku. "Biasanya kau paling tidak suka berduaan atau berlimaan atau dengan orang lain semacam apalah itu namanya."

"Memang, dan kini aku hanya memaksakan diriku." Aku menggembungkan pipiku kesal.

"Bagaimana bisa prajurit yang pintar sepertimu ini bisa hilang selama 5 bulan, hah? Kau punya kepintaran luar biasa-" Aku langsung cepat-cepat melanjutkan sebelum ia menganggapku memujinya tulus. "-dalam hal membohongi perasaanmu."

Ia tertawa mengejek. "Bagaimana kau berkata seperti itu sedangkan kau sendiri juga seperti itu, Sakura?"

"Aku bohong untuk apa, Sasori?" tanyaku memutar balikkan perkataan asalnya tadi. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Bohong untuk mengatakan bahwa kau sebenarnya senang merawatku sampai aku pulih, kan, Sakura?"

"Kau bercanda!" Gelak tawa terpecah.

"_Tsukimi _sangat tidak terasa bila tak ada _tsukimi_-_dango_, ya, Sakura." Sasori berujar.

"Hm." Aku mengangguk pelan lalu kembali menengadah ke atas melihat malam cerah di Suna. Malam terakhirku.

"Tapi tak apa, Sakura. Ada aku." Sasori membanggakan dirinya. "Aku lebih manis dari _tsukimi_-_dango_!"

Aku kembali tertawa. "Kuakui kau memang manis, Sasori! Manis sekali!"

"_Same as you_," sahut Sasori. Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tengah tersenyum manis padaku, dan wajahnya terbiaskan sinar lembut bulan yang membulat sepenuhnya malam ini.

"Kalau kau terlalu manis, bisa-bisa kau disangka wanita, Sasori!" timpalku. Kami kembali tergelak. "Oh iya, bagaimana dengan_nya_?"

"Siapa?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Yuuko, si _geisha_ yang hampir bunuh diri itu." Ia tertawa mendengarnya, lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku. "Hei!"

"Tidak apa-apa, bukan? Aku ingin menceritakan sebuah rahasia." Ia berbisik di telingaku. "Aku menyukainya."

"Oh, aku tahu," gumamku. Namun, kurasakan rasa penasaran merembes masuk ke dalam hatiku. "Mengapa?"

"Karena ia cantik," jawabnya singkat. "Namun, akhirnya penantianku di depan jendela itu sia-sia."

"Jadi kau melihat ke arahnya seminggu ini di dekat jendela itu, Sasori?" Ia mengangguk. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak bosan!"

"Soalnya disitu ada pemandangan yang lebih indah lagi darinya, Sakura." Sasori berbisik lebih pelan sekarang. "Pohon Sakura di dekat tempat berkumpulnya para _geisha_-"

"Kau suka dengan pohon Sakura?" tanyaku tak percaya. Ia tertawa –lagi.

"-dan perempuan berambut merah muda yang terkadang duduk memeriksa pasien yang datang berduyun-duyun di bawah pohon Sakura yang tengah berguguran itu."

"Kau bicara apa, Sasori?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Tak mungkin, bukan…

"Aku lebih menyukai mereka daripada sang _geisha_." Ia tersenyum lembut ke arahku kali ini. "Kau, dan pohon Sakura itu."

"Astaga!" seruku. Ia langsung membekap mulutku, lalu merengkuhku dalam gerak protektif.

"Sakura," bisiknya. "Bisakah kali ini kita membuat _tsukimi_-_dango_ yang lebih manis dari biasanya?"

Aku terkesiap, namun kembali tertunduk.

Semua kenangan manis ini, akan hilang dalam sebuah malam yang indah.

Tak kusadari, air mataku meleleh, bersamaan dengan rasa _tsukimi_-_dango _yang meleleh masuk ke dalam mulut yang kini menembus ke hatiku.

**oOo**

"Kita kedatangan seorang kedutaan besar Suna yang melarikan diri dari arena perang Suna melawan Oto." Shizune mendatangiku. "Dua kerajaan itu… Memang sering sekali memperebutkan kekuasaan."

"Hah… Harap maklum saja, Shizune." Aku berdiri dari singgasanaku. "Dimana dia?"

"Mari kuantarkan. Ia tengah beristirahat di ruang pertemuan keluarga kerajaan." Shizune menggiringku menuju ruangan besar di sebelah ruanganku yang sunyi senyap. _Kimono_ merah muda dan obi merah menyala milikku menuntutku untuk berjalan lebih pelan.

"Silahkan masuk, Sakura-_sama_." Shizune membukakan pintu kertas itu, lalu menampakkan sesosok pria berambut merah panjang dengan mata yang terbuka. Ia menatapku, lurus.

Kejadian ini, hampir sama seperti waktu itu.

"Hai, Sakura-_chan_. Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku selalu mengirim surat, bukan, padamu? Mengapa kau tak membalas suratku? Hah… Seberapa sibuknya, sih, menjadi seorang ratu?"

"Berisik." Aku mendengus kesal. Kudekati dirinya. Ia telah banyak berubah, lebih protektif dari yang dulu. Ia tersenyum menatapku, lalu kucubit kedua pipinya pelan. "Dasar menyebalkan, mengapa kau ikut dalam peperangan konyol itu, hah? Kau kan kedutaan besar Suna!"

"Habisnya… Gaara menyuruhku untuk turun langsung kali ini."

"Tapi kau kan lemah dalam bertarung, denganku saja kalah!" sanggahku. Ah, aku sepertinya sudah salah bicara. Ia menunduk kini. "Hei, _gomen_, aku tak sengaja."

"Tak masalah, Sakura-_chan_. Aku mengerti, aku memang lemah dan selalu menyusahkanmu." Ia terus merunduk. Aku kini mendekatinya, lalu memegang pipinya. Shizune dan yang lainnya langsung keluar dari ruangan setelah kuberi kode.

"Hei, kamu _nggak_ lemah, kok. Buktinya kau masih bisa selamat setelah 5 bulan terkurung dalam kekuasaan kerajaan kuat seperti Oto, sendirian." Aku menenangkannya. "Kali ini, kau tak sendirian. Aku akan selalu menemanimu."

"Janji?" Ia menaikkan kelingking kanannya ke arahku. Aku mendengus menahan tawa melihatnya. "Hei! Kenapa?"

"Kau ini, kita sudah berumur 25 tahun, dan kau masih kekanakan seperti ini!" sahutku. "Bagaimana bisa…"

Ia tertawa juga akhirnya. "Sudahlah, Sakura. Yang penting, aku disini sekarang untukmu." Ia mengelus kepalaku kini dan mengacak-acak rambut panjangku.

"Hei! Kau membohongiku, ya!" seruku kesal. Ia tertawa lagi. "Menyebalkan!"

"_Same as you_."

_Kali ini, setelah 3 tahun kami tak berjumpa, ia berubah menjadi lebih menyebalkan dari yang sebelumnya._

_Namun, aku berterima kasih banyak dengannya. Sangat berterima kasih._

"_Arigatou_, Sasori, sudah datang untukku. Bagaimana kehidupanmu di Suna?"

"Menyenangkan, tetapi membosankan karena aku harus berkutat dengan banyak sekali kertas-kertas berserakan di meja. Kau mau membantuku mengerjakannya?"

"Enak saja!"

_Dan kali ini, Kau kembali mempertemukanku dengannya._

_Menenangkan sekali saat terhanyut dalam hazel miliknya yang sangat komunikatif._

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri?"

"Konoha mengangkatku sebagai ratu saat Naruto tengah ada misi panjang ke Kiri, dan aku sangat repot dibuatnya –meskipun aku senang."

"Aku senang kau senang. Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kali ini Konoha dan Suna menjalin kerja sama yang lebih erat?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Menikahlah denganku, dan seluruh Konoha-Suna akan bersatu. Kau dan aku. Mereka melihat kita."

Blush.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN: Happy SasoSaku ALM Events 2012!**


End file.
